Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a mobile device and a method for controlling the same wherein content generated by the mobile device is directly transmitted to a display device without passing through a server. The mobile device is, for example, a smart phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or a tablet PC.
Discussion of the Related Art
Digital signage is an advertising billboard display that is implemented by combining various IT technologies such as hardware, software, content, and network technologies to deliver various information and advertisements. The digital signage is installed and operated in a large building having a large number of persons passing therethrough such as a bus terminal, a public office, a bus stop, a department store, a subway, an airport, a hotel, or a hospital or in a place where people stay for a certain time such as a business, an elevator, a theater, a restaurant, a shopping mall, or a store.
In the case of a standalone digital signage as one conventional form of digital signage, a sign or a billboard is constructed of a digital information display such as a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), or a Light Emitting Diode (LED), and previously produced information and advertising content are stored in a storage unit and are manually reproduced (or played).
In the case of networked digital signage as another conventional digital signage, information and advertising content are transmitted to a digital information display through a communication network and a center performs content transmission, device status management, and the like.
FIG. 1 illustrates a system, which distributes content to a conventional display device, as an exemplary networked digital signage system.
As shown in FIG. 1, a server 100 transmits content to a display device 120 and manages the status of the display device 120. The server 100 may also separately store and manage information associated with content transmission or status management information using a management program 130 which uses a website or the like.
In addition, recently, the digital signage system is provided with a platform for brand-customized and local advertisements based on interactions such as entrance for an event, movement of a selection information item, provision of product information through touch, and also has been developed so as to support product purchase through purchase induction to adjacent stores and use of coupon and map services.
Accordingly, the market coverage of digital signage has been extended to encompass active and user-interactive advertising and marketing tools through operation in combination with the mobile device 110. In this case, the server 100 also serves as a medium through which the mobile device 110 and the display device 120 are connected to each other.
However, the digital signage system has a problem in that it is not possible to properly display content when the server 100 is not present or when an error has occurred in the server 100 since the digital signage system operates based on the server 100.
In addition, the digital signage system is inconvenient for a manager of a business, a theater, a restaurant, a shopping mall, a store, or the like in that it is not possible for the manager to easily generate content using the mobile device 110 and to immediately transmit the content to the display device 120 in order to provide discount information or real-time shop information since content should be generated and transmitted through the server 100. Such inconvenience is more serious especially when, in a store, a manager needs to quickly locate a specific display device and to distribute content to the specific display device.